Tod of awesomeness
by masterofallobliviouslife612
Summary: I've always wanted to do one of these. So I did this a ToD of awesomeness, hint the title. Hosted by yours truly and my OC. Rated T to be safe
1. Intros and Morale Codes

**I wanted to make something funny like this for a while so here it is a truth or dare fic hosted by me and my OC Meta King. As a way to torture and get the dirt on the smashers my other OC and due to the cameos of Krystal I have power to torture her to -cackles manically- ok so on to the show.**

A darkened stage appears.

Unknown voice: what the heck who killed the lights

Unknown voice 2: I think I forgot to pay the bill

Unknown voice 1: well get the generator

Unknown voice 2: Excalibur broke it last year remember

Unknown voice 1: wait, here it is, someone unplugged the lights

Unknown Italian voice: DANG IT-A RUN!

Unknown voice 2: I got him

The lights come on. Revealing a tall dude with black hair and a black cape and the white and gold meta knight standing there, one foot on a red-capped plumber. To the far left there was a cage full of all the smashers.

Unknown tall guy: Metak just throw him in the cage. Stop posing like your getting a picture.

Metak: Sorry ML

Metak throws the red-capped plumber, revealed to be Mario, into the cage.

Just then two green knights carrying a blue fox.

Green knight 1:We got her sir

ML: ok, throw her in the cage, Exaclibur, and Monty throw yourself and Ex into the cage.

Monty: Ok

He went in the cage with Excalibur and the blue fox. ML runs up and locks the cage.

Excalibur: Wait why are we here.

ML: cuz Metak wanted to get back at you

Metak: well to explain you are all captured to do a truth or dare show. Hosted by me and ML here.

Bowser: What is that bad or good.

ML: well for people like you and Olimar, Yes, for people like Fox and Krystal there, yes still worry, but for Meta Knight and Kirby your shouldn't worry as much.

Kirby and Meta Knight high five, well Kirby high fives Meta Knight just sorta glares.

Metak: ok to start things off ML dared Olimar to jump into a tank of...

Metak presses a button.

Metak: PIRAHNAS

Olimar: AW COME ON!

ML grabs Olimar and throws him in the tank.

ML: Metak had a question. We heard that, before Krystal made a mad dash to run, on the cruise ship you thought was bringing you to Hawaii, we heard that you and Fox were in his room for... more than a FEW hours...

Fox and Krystal blush madly. It clicked in ML's head. Covers ears and starts yelling.

ML: MORALE CODE! MORALE CODE! MORALE CODE! VIOLATE AND BE MONKEY MAULED!

Metak: I'm going to try and calm ML down while Fox and Krystal stop blushing and I think his screams are cracking the camera. -A large crack appears- DANG IT!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's and ME**

**Meta Knight: Metak asked me to tell you to review and leave dares.**


	2. Screens and Ko'd Pokemon

**Hello all I got next chappie! And my b-day in 2 days! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no Nintendo characters.**

**R&R**

Metak: Checkmate

ML: you suck

Metak: I know

Just as that a probably 5' tall guy walks up in a white shirt, blue overalls, and a baseball cap. This man is Bob

Bob: Hey ML, We got Doc Mario to help with the injuries. He fixed Olimar up... Oh and we got reviews.

ML: really I wasn't suspecting any for the first week. Well, ok, remember we do dares of a guy first and due the last dare first and the first last...

Bob: first, kola, robot, taco yeah I got it

Bob presses a button and a screen comes down.

ML: First Dare going in my order is for.. me... ah blast

Screen: _ From Foxpilot_

_ML-No invulnerabilities. Ever!_

ML: Ah crap.

Monty throws a sword and stabs ML in the back of the head...

Monty: Suck it ya Bantha Fodder

Metak: stop quoting battlefront 2 and Doc help me get this sword out his skull.

Doc Mario: No use-a pulling, it won't-a budge

Metak: well you do that. While I finish this show.

Screen: _... _I cannot say due to fact that it might get me quote "Monkey Mauled"

Metak: just do it

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Krystal- Remember that thing from earlier? Do it! Go ahead, Fox deserves it!_

Metak: does anyone know what he's talking about

Screen: I compute the truth you asked last time that cracked a screen and increased the redness in the two fox's face...

Metak: well... ok.. but if your wrong I blame it on you.

Metak goes to the studios second story where Bob sleeps and throws Fox and Krystal in his room.

Metak: that was a little disturbing

Everyone nods

Metak: Oh well next!

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Bowser-Tradition time! Whenever I first review one of these, I do this. Go flying in an Arwing through Area 6 from Star Fox 64. Oh, the cabin doesn't get bigger so you fit properly, either._

Bowser: ah crap

Metak: well Fox is um you know.. but that means he can't say we can't use his Arwing...

Bowser gets in and is warped to Area 6. Gets blasted out of the sky by those weird polygon ship things.

Bowser: DANG IT!

Metak: ugh will go find him later. Next.

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Link and Zelda- When was the last time you were alone together?_

Metak: Heck I can answer that they were in Link's room during the trip over here. About the same time Fox and Krystal were...

An arrow flies out and hits Metak in the back

Metak: Ouch...

Falls over dead.

Bob: well this sucks.. Oh wait ML told me that if they both die to call Mewtwo to finish the show.

Luigi: Why-a Mewtwo-a

Bob: because he was ML's main in melee

Mewtwo floats in

Mewtwo: I sensed that you needed me. Ok next!

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Krystal- If you could do.. _Wait don't we need to get them out of there first and say the one that was before this so it makes sense.

Mewtwo: sure I'll go get them

Mewtwo floats up the stairs not knowing what there doing. Opens door...

Mewtwo: -screams-

Floats back down stairs and passes out.

Mewtwo: x_x

Bob: well he said if Mewtwo goes then it my job.

Bob (over intercom): YO LOVEBIRDS GET DOWN HERE YOU GOT SOME QUESTIONS TO ANSWER!

Mewtwo: ugh what happened

Mewtwo sees Fox and Krystal coming down stairs. Passes out again.

Mewtwo: x_x

Bob: ok screen know ask.

Screen: First off, Mewtwo is a pansy and now here is the question

_From Foxpilot,_

_Fox- Why the *bleep* did you kick Krystal off the team? You never did that to Slippy!_

Fox: I wouldn't give a crap if Slippy got shot down, that's why!

Slippy: what!

Slippy runs away crying.

Bob: ... well that wasn't nice.

Screen: _From, Foxpilot_

_Krystal- If you could do anything to get back at Fox, other than be with Panther, what would you do?_

Krystal: probably steal the Great Fox 2 and bomb his house.

Bob: ...

Bob (whispers to Fox): remind me not to get on her bad side

Bob: OK well that is all Foxpilot sent.

Screen: _From, Ultra-Tech 777_

_I dare Kirby to drink all the soda he can in five minutes._

Bob: OK well let's do this on your marks get set GO!

**Five Minutes Later...**

Five Million two liters on the floor.

Mewtwo: ugh my head

Mewtwo looks around. Passes out again.

Mewtwo: x_x

Kirby starts shaking.

Bob: ah crap

EZPLOSION!

Bob: ow that hurt, hey it looked like it revived Metak.

Metak: Foxpilot never said anything about me but what about ML

Looks at ML still laying on the floor dead with a sword in his head.

Metak: Well, hey look its the last thing of the day.

Screen: _From Ultra-Tech 777,_

_I'll ask Bowser why he keeps kidnapping Peach._

Bowser magically reappears.

Bowser: Nintendo pays me so they can make a new Mario game. Look at all the cash I got for Galaxy 2.

Holds up a fat stack of cash.

Mario: WHAT THEY PAY YOU AND I HAVE TO STOP YOU JUST SO YOU GET PAID AGAIN!

Bowser: Don't they pay you?

Mario: NO!

Bowser: Oh well. Have a penny and stop crying or they won't make anymore games if your a crybaby.

Bowser hands Mario a penny.

ML wakes up for a few seconds

ML: Bowser You have now gone from numba 8 to numba 6 on my fave list for that burn.

ML goes back to being dead.

Mewtwo wakes up

Mewtwo: Leave reviews and dares and all that weird crap!

**Listen to the humble pokemon. Leave your reviews here.**


	3. LotsoDares and Revivals

**Thanks for the dares. and yeah I do the reverse thing to psyche you guys out and it seemed to work. R&R**

Bob, Metak, Mewtwo, and Dr. Mario are trying to pull the sword out of ML's skull.

Bob: This sucks!

Metak: HEAVE! PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!

Mewtwo: UGH! It's not even starting to get loose!

Doc Mario: Pull-a harder I think-a it's starting to-a

They pull the sword out but it flies out of there hands and stabs right threw Olimar's head.

Olimar: Crap

Olimar falls over dead.

Metak: Well, we got the sword out. But he's still dead as a doughnut.

Screen: Hey we got dares.

Metak: already didn't we post the last chapter just yesterday. Weird.

Bob: Wait it says here he was going to use the truth as the thing for the dare. Not well you know.

Mewtwo: Ha! hand over the cash.

Screen: ah crap! that sucks.

Screen hands Mewtwo, Bob, and Metak 50 dollars.

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Mario- Steal Bowser's cash._

Bowser was immediately put to sleep by a tranquilizer.

Metak: Ok Mario there's were he keeps his cash

Metak points to a pedestal with Bowser's Cash on it

Metak: But that tranquilizer only puts him to sleep if your loud he'll wake up

Mario runs toward the pedestal but gets mauled by guard dogs.

Doc Mario: I'll go get the first aid.

Mario beats past the dogs but the guard shark eats him.

Mewtwo: that looked like it hurt.

Mario busts out of the shark threw it's teeth and keep running. He approaches the pedestal but is shocked by laser's

Metak: Dang.

Bob: Wait, I play Mario games. Bowser's Castle is never this defended. Usually you can just walk in and fight him. But his cash is more defended then his castle! That's kinds weird.

Mario finally grabs the cash and runs back. but as he ran past Bowser. Bowser clotheslined him with one arm took the cash and put it back.

Mario: NO!

Metak: that's sad. Oh well next!

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Krystal-sorry (sorta) about the dare. I thought you'd do the truth first. So, steal the Great Fox and bomb Fox's house. You know you want to._

Krystal: He's sorry sorta.

Metak: eh. I heard from ML that Foxpilot is a FoxXKrystal fan.

Krystal: ahh... I see

Krystal steals the Great Fox and bomb's Fox's house.

EZPLOSION!

Fox: My house!

Metak: prettyful EZPLOSION.

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Fox-run around like a chicken with its head cut off while singing death metal._

Metak: what's death metal

Bob: I don't know.

Screen: It is probably something to do with heavy metal.

Mewtwo: wanna bet.

Screen: sure

Mewtwo: Ok then, Foxpilot please tell us what it is next time you review so I can get more cash.

Metak: Enough ads. Mewtwo the blindfold.

Mewtwo blindfolds Fox.

Metak: Bob get the rum. But don't drink it.

Bob brings in a barrel of rum. (strong stuff I read somewhere)

Metak: Ok, all we need to do is give him some of this, shake him up with a mach tornado. tell him to start running and to sing.

Does all the stuff above.

Fox runs into a wall. The wall where ML keeps his bowling balls of torture and it cause the shelf to fall on him and the bowling balls to nail him in the head.

Mewtwo: That'll cause brain damage.

Bob: you tell in me.

Metak: uh huh.

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_ML- what's it like being dead?_

Metak: yeah what is it like.

ML: ...

Metak: yeah go on

ML: ...

Metak: yes yes continue

ML: ...

ML's ghost run up to them.

ML's ghost: HOLY CRAP! SOMEONE REVIVE ME CAUSE OLIMAR'S DEAD TO AN I CAN'T HURT HIM CAUSE HE'S DEAD! HIS GHOST IS SO ANNOYIN!

ML's ghost floats up to the Pokémon Trainer (Red) and takes his Max Revive.

Red: Hey that's mine.

ML's ghost: GO JUMP IN A WELL CREATURE BOY!

Red runs away crying.

ML's ghost throws Max Revive at his dead body. Ghost disappears. ML shoots up.

ML: YES! Oh wait Red was my 10 fave. Bad me.

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Link- Why do you never speak properly in the games._

Metak: Well, let me answer this for you ML's numba 9 fave. You know how Panther talks in funny in Command, Foxpilot. It must be same with Link. Nintendo decided to make him talk funny just like they did with Panther recently.

Link: Yeah, what Metak said...

ML: And to state the obvious me and Metak have never played Command ever we just heard about his third person talk on Arwingpedia.

Link: And don't all Hyrulian's talk funny. I can tell because to me all you people talk funny.

Screen: _From Foxpilot,_

_Luigi-Samus, Daisy, Peach, Nana, or Zelda: which would you rather take a vacation with?_

Luigi: Daisy of course-a

ML: ugh. Why couldn't you just said someone else. I'm not a fan of DiasyXLuigi.

Luigi: -sobs-

Screen: That was all from Foxpilot.

_From Doggiefan,_

_R.O.B.- My least favorite smasher can have pain sensors installed inside him, then get thrown into a pit of burning oil, and I mean burning!_

ROB: What..

Metak installs the pain sensors.

ML: Bye ROB

ML throws ROB into a pit of 1 KAGILLION degree Oil.

ROB: AHHH! THE PAIN! IT'S SO HOT I'M MELTING

ROB goes from solid to liquid.

Doc Mario: I'll fish him out...

Screen: _From Doggiefan,_

_Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Nana, Popo, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Pichu: My favorite smashers get some chocolate, and immunity from all bad dares for a chapter.(Maybe YOU can't give immunity, but no one said anything about reviewers!) Plus a free cruise!_

ML: I like this guy get out here basically all my top five and have some chocolate.

All above smashers get on a cruise ship and sail away.

Screen Wait there's more.

_Every other smasher- NO CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!(Cept Lucario)_

ML: ok then

ML gives Lucario chocolate. Lucario eats it.

Bob: Wait, Isn't Lucario a dog.

Everyone looks at each other for a minute then to Lucario.

Lucario: Wha..

Lucario falls over dead. From chocolate. You know cause chocolate kills real dogs.

Lucario: x_x

ML: you made sure they signed the waivers write.

Metak: Yeah

ML: good. Oh, and to explain I couldn't tell if the last two were dares or truths so I put them in order. Not in my way cause I didn't really know what.

Screen: that's all from doggie

_From Ultra-tech 777,_

_I dare Gannondorf to scare Luigi in any way possible_

Gannondorf walks up to Luigi.

Gannondorf: Boo.

Luigi: AHHHH!

Luigi lays down on the ground in a little ball and rocks back and forth.

Gannondorf: -sigh-

Screen: Pansy...

_From Ultra-tech 777_

_Mario, what is it like being made of paper for Paper Mario?_

Mario: I wish they gave me paper for being paper but no they give Bowser the cash.

Bowser: Yeah, look at all the cash I got for the Paper Mario Series.

Bowser brings in a semi truck load of money.

Mario: CURSES!

Metak: well that's all the time we have rock on all of you.

**Send in more dares and don't forget you can dare or ask anyone that has spoken during the show. CYA Sunday probably because my B-day tomorrow so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Nintendo characters.**


	4. Moldy Meat and Notepads

**Wow I have been gone for ever. I decided to due this chappie in tribute to my dead wii. It was plugged in when we got hit by lightning. -sniff- His name was Ham -sniff-**

**k on to the antidepressant CHAPPIE OF AWESOMENESS**

ML: Ok were back!

In the room the smashers, who were let out but the doors were locked, were all sitting around doing nothing. due to the fact ML left them all in the locked studio for almost a week while he was partying.

Metak: wow, these guys look half dead.

Falco: all you left were food was these moldy pieces of summer sausage.

Falco motions to the said fuzzy and green meat product.

ML(to Metak): I thought you said it was fresh.

Metak: It was the freshest thing I could find.

Screen: we got dares everyone.

ML: I suspected, we were gone for a while.

Screen: _From, MLDKF_

_Fox and Krystal: Seperation for 3 hours._

Fox: Later Krystal.

Krystal: Later Fox.

Krystal heads over and starts talking casually to Zelda and Fox goes and converse with Ike.

ML: Well that didn't go as I thought

Screen: _From, MLDKF_

_Meta Knight: You have a choice, stab either Kirby or King Dedede. Whoever you don't stab, has to annoy you for one whole minute. If you attack them, then you shall be thrown into the pit of fire._

Meta stabs right threw DDD.

Kirby: ok my turrn! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI! H.. -slashing sound-

Metak is standing behind Kirby.

Doc Mario: Ill go get the reviving kit. -sigh-

Screen:_ From, MLDKF_

_Diddy Kong: Face Matek in a game of guitar hero._

Metak: It's Metak not Matek

METAK proceeds to rock out against Diddy. But Diddy throws a banana at his face causing Metak to lose.

Diddy: HA! I BESTED YOU! -cackles evilly-

Metak then gets ticked off by this and slices Diddy in half.

Doc Mario: I'll go get the slash kit -sigh-

Screen: _From, MLDKF_

_Wario: Noone likes you. Die in the fire pit._

Trap door opens under Wario. He falls in.

Doc Mario: I'll go get the burn kit. -sigh-

Screen: _From, MLDKF_

_Olimar: You're actually cool. Take this Louisville Slugger and swing at someone with it._

Olimar takes the bat and tries whacking Lucario. But being Lucario he senses it blocks it with a wrist spike takes the bat and knocks Olimar all the way to Louisville itself.

Olimar: YOU ALL SUCK!

Olimar yells this while flying away.

ML: well what a satisfying round of dares.

Metak: so true, so true.

Screen: Ok the next dares are from Foxpilot. But he also said that death metal is heavy metal. Just its on drugs.

Mewtwo gives Screen 50 bucks

ML: I didn't know music could due that stuff.

Metak: me neither.

Screen:_ From, Foxpilot_

_Bowser-see the next one._

Bowser: Ok...

Screen: _Bowser-see the previous one._

Bowser: Uh...

ML: that's... weird...

Screen: yeah it is.

_From, Foxpilot_

_Screen-turn off._

Screen: What NO! This is MADNE -zap-

Bob: dang know what do we do.

ML chucks a Max Revive(that he steals from Red) at Screen. Nothing happens.

Metak: I think that only works on the living ML.

ML: worth a shot.

Bob holds up a note pad. With the next dare on it.

Note pad: _From, Foxpilot_

_Zelda-do you prefer being a princess or a ninja?_

Zelda: Princess.

She then turns into Sheik.

Sheik: Ninja.

Turns back.

Zelda: PRINCESS.

Turns back

Sheik: NINJA.

Turns back.

Zelda: PRINCESS!

Turns back.

Sheik: NINJA!

ML and Metak: ...

Notepad: _From, Foxpilot_

_Metak-what's your favorite sport?_

Metak: Fencing, because then I can slice people up without getting the cops called on me.

Everyone takes a step away from Metak.

Notepad: _From, Foxpilot_

_Red-so you want to be a Pokemon Master?_

Red: Yeah! I do!

ML: Too bad those Elite people are to hard I quit. -drops a DS-

Red: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -runs away crying again-

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_I'M A GIRL!_

ML, Metak, Bob, and Doc Mario hand Mewtwo 50 bucks each.

Mewtwo: Suckers.

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_Sonic- DIE! Wild wolf mauling please*cute smile*_

Sonic: Crap

Sonic gets thrown into the wolf pit everyone looks down the pit and see A whole bunch of wolfs... and Wolf.

ML: Wolf? What the hey?

Everyone takes a step back away from the pit.

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_Red's Pokémon- I like you better. Have some Poffins!_

Ivysaur: sweet!

Charizard burns Squirtle and takes his poffin. Squirtle starts crying.

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_Red- ...Meh. I'm feeling merciful. have a bagel as well. BUT BE WARNED! One wrong move and you'll end up like ROB!_

Red eats his bagel.

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_ROB- Same as before but with a weird dragonish-thing in the pit as well!_

ROB gets thrown into the pit again.

ML: Oh! Look who I picked to be the dragon.

In the pit pops out Ridley with ROB in his hand.

Metak, Bob, and Mewtwo: Cooooool...

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_Wario- DIE SECOND LEAST FAVORITE SMASHER! All swordsmen smashers on hand kill him slowly and painfully_.

ML runs into a room labeled Brawl room and comes back with 3 beam swords. He hands one to Mewtwo and Bob.

ML: ATTACK!

-3 hours later-

Wario is a pile of mulch.

ML: wow, he's going to take a lot of duck tape.

Metak: got that right.

Bob: hey it's been 3 hours.

Almost instantly saying that Fox and Krystal are standing next to each other again.

ML: Good, that's the kinda stuff I like seeing, not just bye and walk away. Good job have some turkey legs.

ML gives the two foxes the poultry mentioned.

Metak: Randomness! YAY!

A siren goes off.

ML: it must be rAnDoM 10 mInUtEs

Metak: monkey

Bob: fish

Mewtwo: fish taco

Lucario: cupcakes

Kirby: Oil

Sonic: shoes

Red: flying trees

Charizard: screaming turtles of death

ML takes out a giant waffle and whacks Bowser with it.

Bowser: HEY!

Bowser gets a giant pickle and whacks ML with it.

Metak: A FISH TACO JUST STOLE MY NOSE LOOK MY NOSE ISN'T THERE!

-10 minutes later-

Mario: Relish-a

Luigi: onions

Siren goes off.

ML: back to reality...

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_Lucario- Sorry! I forgot you were a dog/jakal pokemon! Have a bagel instead!_

Lucario eats bagel.

Lucario: It's ok. Doc got my stomach pumped. He found my house keys to. I'll be fi- hur!

Lucario hurls allover Krystal.

Lucario: Oh crap...

ML: Don't worry Lucario. I'll stop her.

ML casually walks in front of the angry fox, Metak does as well.

ML: Lucario sorry just og sit down and it will be fi -ZAP-

Metak: -censorship sound- -ZAP-

Metak and ML fall over with holes in there heads. Krystal is holding her smoking staff.

All of the sudden she is floated up and thrown into the pit with Ridley.

Mewtwo: there we go. That'll teach he -BOOM- r. Oh boy what now.

Ridley flies out without his head.

Peach: -faints-

Mewtwo: dang

Mewtwo's head gets a hole in it.

Bob: that's it! -presses a button-

A crystal like the one Krystal -snickers- gets trapped in Starfox Adventures pops up.

Bob: -whistles-

Crazy Hand flies up and throws her into the crystal.

Bob: thanks Crazy.

Crazy: NO PROBLEMZ PEACHY MUSTACHE MAN. YOU CAN HAVE YOUR MAJIC BOX RECORDING AREA.

Crazy flies off laughing evilly.

Bob: now that that's settled, Doc!

Doc Mario: I know! -rubs to pads together- CLEAR

Metak jumps back up. He looks at the hole in his head.

Metak: Ouch.

Doc proceeds to stitch up his head.

Notepad: _From, Doggiefan_

_Rest of you- Remember. ONE. FALSE. MOVE.*Glares evilly*_

Mario: that-a person scares-a me -starts crying-

Bowser: shut it. Remember I don't get paid if you cry.

Notepad: _From, Ultra-Tech 777_

_Ike, I dare you to have a staring contest with Jigglypuff._

Ike: ok then.

They proceed with the contest.

Jiggly: wait everyone cover there ears except you Ike.

Ike: what why.

Jigglypuff sings.

Ike falls over asleep. Eyes CLOSED.

Jiggly: YAY I WIN!

Notepad: _From, Ultra-Tech 777_

_I dare anyone who wears gloves to take them off. (That includes you, Mario!)_

All gloved people take off there gloves. Most shocking Peach takes off her gloves and she has... Wolverine claws?

Metak: What the fudge.

All Mushroom Kingdom people faint. Bowser starts laughing. He then gets his face clawed off.

Notepad: _From, Ultra-Tech 777_

_Wait, Bowser was only the villain in the first Paper Mario!_

Bowser: they paid me to show up and help the cry-baby over here. They had to pay me double for wearing a tux.

Bob: well that's all the time we have good bye all.

Ridley jumps out of the pit.

Bob: CRAP!

**Will Krystal get broken out of that -snickers- crystal? Will Mario stop crying? Will Ridley not kill everyone? Will Peach explain why she has wolverine claws? Will all the dead hosts get there heads sewed back up and revived? Will Screen be turned back on? Find out next time I update this!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Nintendo characters**


	5. Crystals and Krystal

**I'm back and have nothing to say right now! ... Ok so um... onto the featured presentation. Edit:I just noticed that it uploaded wrong so I fix it.**

**Fox's Dream **

Fox sat on the great fox bored out of his mind when Slippy walked up to him.

Slippy: Fox I'm a bad pilot and annoying I'll kill myself now.

Then Slippy shot his head off.

Fox was just about to rejoice when it went black.

**Out of da dream**

Fox's eyes flickered open to see Bowser's Giant snout in his face. He screamed like a girl. So loud it broke the cup of tea Mewtwo was drinking. The smashers gathered around to see what was going on. Then a short man with a chef hat walked up next to the crystal Krystal was trapped in. While not taking his eyes off the screaming vulpine he said to her.

Short guy: Your dating a wus you know that right

Krystal: Yeah... Wait who the he-

Short guy: You better say heck or I'll kill you.

Krystal: Who the Heck are you.

Short guy: Oh I'm ML just new persona

Krystal: Oh nice seeing you.

ML: You too.

The pair then turned their attention to Bob and Dr. Mario walking in with a giant robot jet.

Bob: Thank again for that dark energon detpack Thundercracker, we wouldn't be able to have reactivated screen without it.

Metak: Wait, doesn't that stuff make you EVIL.

Thundercracker: Maybe...

He then jetted off to avoid the carnage. There was a large explosion then the screen turned back on except he had a purple border around his screen. He then spoke in a Monotone that would put ROB, ROB 64, and Soundwave to shame.

Screenatron: I AM SCREENATRON AND I WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD!

ML: No, you'll read these dares.

Screenatron: Ok.

_From, Ultra-tech 777_

_Lucas, I dare you to hug Snake. _

Snake, I dare you to blow up Lucas.

I like this one.

Lucas and Snake: OK.

Lucas did so but the explosives didn't work so Snake just snapped his neck.

ML: YAY, I LOVE NECK SNAPPY GOODNESS

Metak: Have you been drinking mountain dew lately.

ML: Yeah, why?

Metak: Nothing... *Sigh*

___Screenatron: __From, Ultra-tech 777_

_Bowser, if you make so much money, why do you ride in a clown head with a propeller?_

Bowser: My auto insurance doesn't allow anything else.

Geico Gecko: You should switch to Geico.

ML: Shut up you horrible excuse for a Newt.

Gecko: I'm a Gecko.

ML: Whatever! *breaks geckos neck*

Screenatron: May I say. Putting all the dares and truths down at once would be more efficient.

Mewtwo: Do what you want as long as we get to cause pain. *flips page in book*

___Screenatron: __From, Foxpilot_

_Dares: _

_Wario-if you feel warm, go jump in the pit of nitroglycerin. If you're cold, I'll warm you up (aka charbroil him alive)._

_Falco-what'd you do during the time you were off the Star Fox team?_

_Fox-Krystal's in the prison again. You know what to do._

_Truths:_

_Krystal-what's it like in the...eh, crystal?_

_Luigi-what is your relationship to Weegee?_

_Pikachu-Pika? Pi pikachu. Pika pika chaaaah! Chu?_

Wario walks in with ice on his mustache.

Wario: I'm back from the deep freeze and I brought frozen pizzas.

ML: *throws Wario into charbroil* To prepare your Wario to perfection let simmer till dead and golden brown.

Metak: Now, Falco what did you do.

Falco: Well it's a funny story...

A dog bursts in through the door.

Dog: THERE'S THE DOUGHNUT THEIF LET'S GET HIM.

Falco: *gets mauled by mob* Somebody save me!

Mewtwo: Nah but maybe later. *turns page in book*

ML: Fox she trapped again.

Fox: I know but I really don't want to have to do all that again.

ML: You don't have to that's not a Krazoa crystal idiot. It's a normal one. *hands pickaxe* Hop to it boy.

Metak: Krystal What is it like in there.

Krystal: It's stuffy and no air hole's so I'm suffocating in here. It also has a lacking of food and water.

Lucario's eye twitch's in the background. Obviously out of guilt of getting her trapped. I mean, he didn't mean to barf on her.

Lucario: *grabs pickaxe and starts helping* Sorry I barfed on you. I shouldn't have eaten that sweet delicious chocolate.

Krystal: I get that, chocolate is good

Metak: What is your relationship with Weegee, Luigi.

Luigi: I rather not say.

Bowser: You better not cuz if it's revealed I might lose cash *Knocks Luigi out with bag of cash*

ML:*Hands card to Pikachu*

Pikachu: MY WORD I HAVER NEVER BEEN SO OFFENDED! UGH! *goes to plot Foxpilot's demise*

Screenatron: From, BlueFireNeko

Marth, even though you're one my favorite characters...I still like to tease you! So dress up like a girl for a WHOLE chapter! *laughs evilly*

Kirby, you cute-awesome-puffball you! I always wondered...how can you eat so much without turning into a snorlax?

Sonic, DYE YOUR HAIR PINK! BWAHAHAHA!

ML: *hands Marth some of Krystal's clothes* Good luck soldier

Krystal: WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!

ML: Lost and found, I also found yours and Fox's luggage.

Fox: That's what that place was. Whoops...

Kirby: It is because my mouth actually has a mini black hole in it. *shows black hole to camera*

MK: Wow...~

MK: Wait a Minute what's with the squiggly lines~

ML: It emphasizes your accent, and cuz there cool

MK: Oh...~

Sonic walks in and sees what's on Screenatron.

Sonic: COME ON WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT THAT!

Screenatron: Cuz you're a sap. Now go dye you hair while I read the next dares

_From, Doggiefan_

_Yoshi- You barely get any attention in the Mario series. Steal Bowsers cash. None of you can harm him or take it back. __Kirby- Have some strawberry short cake. _

_All the Pokémon- Destroy Red. HE BEAT MY TEAM IN HEART GOLD! DIE!_

_ROB, Wario, Captain Falcon, Sonic, and Peach- You all can kill them in the most cruel, long and bloody way possible. How is up to you._

_*Throws bomb in room, and locks all doors* Everyone except my favorites (who were mentioned in my first dare)- No teleporting, or shields. Find your own method of escape or perish!*loud, booming evil laugh*_

Yoshi takes the cash but a random person (not one of us just a random person. (I heart loopholes))takes it back and gives it to Bowser.

Yoshi: DAG NABBIT!

Mewtwo: First time I heard dag nabbit in five years. *flips page in book*

Kirby: *takes cake* Thanks!

Mewtwo: Oh I like this one *gets up not looking away from book* Pokémon ATTACK RED!

Red is mauled brutally and Mewtwo sits back down.

ML: *grabs the five mentioned* I'm gonna like this.

Five hours later screams are still heard from the other room. Everyone is sitting around doing nothing in particular. The camera focuses on Lucario and Fox, who had just cracked the top part of the crystal and got her head free, who are now feeding her due to the fact her arms are still stuck in the rock.

Krystal: Thanks guys needed that. Now get back to work please.

ML then burst out of the door, entire body covered in blood and what looks like on his hat the remains of Falcons liver. Krystal then barfed on Lucario.

Krystal: Sorry Lucario.

Lucario: It's alright I did the same to you.

A bomb then flies in through the window and the doors slam shut. Then loud booming laughter is heard along with the ding of the bomb starting. Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Nana, Popo, Dedede, and Meta Knight disappear.

Bob: *Whistles*

Crazy Hand flies with a platform tied on his head. ML throws the crystal Krystal is in onto the platform. Mewtwo floats himself, Lucario, Fox, Bob, and Doc Mario onto the platform. Metak then jumps on and Crazy Hand bursts out of the door just as the place explodes.

ML: *looks around seeing that every smasher except ROB and Olimar* Well that's good no one important got hurt.

Metak: What about Screenatron?

A giant robot spider with a screen on its back crawls up to them.

Screenatron: Hey guys.

Krystal: Wassup

Screenatron: Now we continue. Yes?

_From, MLDKF_

_FYI, when I said separation. I meant isolation from everyone. _

_Lucario: I no longer hate you. Battle Mewtwo_

_DK: How do you feel about your new game?_

_Peach: You will be emo for 2 chapters._

Fox and Krystal hand ML 50 bucks.

Mewtwo: It is time.

Mewtwo Slams his book down and floats into the sky. Lucario uses aura to do the same. An Epic battle ensues. And as my friend says "It's not epic unless it's on fire" it was on fire literally. Everyone was hiding behind a shield. Mewtwo had fought Lucario to a cliff and had his foot on Lucario's hand as he hung off the cliff.

Mewtwo: Lucario, I am your father.

Lucario: NOOOO!- Wait, really?

Mewtwo: Yeah *holds up certificate of adoption*

ML: *drops bag of popcorn*

Meta Knight: Wow~

Kirby: That. Was. EEEEPPPIIIIICCCC!

Metak: DK, you got a new game, like it?

DK: Yes. Yes I do (I was watching Phineas and Ferb as I write this :D )

Mewtwo: Ok now Peach. Wait where's Peach.

Peach flies out of nowhere. In a black dress. On Ridley.

Peach: Just kill them already *sigh*

Ridley shot a fireball. Which hit the crystal Krystal was in. Thus destroying said crystal.

Krystal: Geez, finally author.

SHUT UP! Ahem.. I mean, then Peach jumped off Ridley and extended her wolverine claws.

Krystal: Uh oh. *she was then pulled into a nearby cave, then a light flickered on to reveal everyone else in what looked like a cave bunker.

ML: good thing you survived. I think I forgot to make you sign the waiver.

Marth: So I guess where staying here till Peach becomes not emo.

Krystal: Yeah... AND GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!

**Will Marth surrender the clothing. Will we survive not getting mauled by Ridley. Will Lucario and Mewtwo get father-son bonding time. WILL I BREAK THE FORUTH WALL! WHO KNOWS FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOD OF AWESOMENESS.**

**That was cliché, also I just noticed I didn't do the special order, so now it's just dares first truths last, to cover the cliché how about this. Leave reviews please :D**


	6. A note? OH NOES YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS

**Read Please.**

ML: Hello my fellow fanfic readers.

Excalibur (who no one dares *hint hint*): He has something's to say no?

Lucario: Dang Ridley doesn't tire does he.

ML: SHUT IT. Now due to the fact i have been traveling lately I havent updated. Good news is I won't travel probably till March.

Cheers are heard.

ML: Bad News, I start School tomorrow and last year we had a block system (with means four classes a day) But this year it 7 classes so I'll have loads of homework and not much time to write. Being I suck at Math so it will take me like 2 hours to do it.

Crowd: AWWWWWWWWWW!

ML: That what I thought. So I still will have time to review. But not time to write. If I update it will most likely be on a Saturday... But I might be able to talk my friend into helping me write and he never has homework .

Metak: What if he messes up the story *vague kids show questioning voice*

ML: He won't if he does he gets tazed or thrown in the wolf pit

Monty: bye, everyone if you want to leave dares for me and Ex do so now!

**What a long winded explanation. But tis all true. *Sigh***


	7. Carbonate and Door Busts

**I have been gone alot longer than I thought I would. Heh. Oh well. The next chapter of my other story is coming up soon. be patient. I can tell you this it will be shocking and darker than the others. YAY PLOT TIME.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff but my OCs and the story**

**On to the show!**

The underground bunker was cold and dark. There was no signs of life anywhere. Than a beeping goes off. Then movement begins. A purple hue appears moving around till finally a click is heard.

The light comes on revealing everyone, but the purple hue known as Screenatron, are frozen in carbonate.

Screenatron: Hello all, as you can see to conserve food the hosts froze everyone in carbonate. I was supposed to unfreeze them a couple of months ago, but I forgot.

He then taps a button and the carbonate begins to melt immediately first ML hops out of his encasing.

ML: Gosh dangit Screenatron, I told you to unfreeze us months ago. ah well, is everyone all right.

Metak: Yep just got some rough joints.

Mewtwo: I'm good, hoe bought you son.

Lucario: I'm good.

Mushroom Kingdomers: Where good.

Lylatians: Alive, thankfully

All other groups I don't care for as much or are just to bored to come up with witty words for them to say are all fine. You know, other than Olimar and ROB.

ML: Well, it's dare time.

Screenatron: Yup, also were not doing that whole funky thing anymore, my processors can't handle it.

_Foxpilot:_

_I'd say Wario was delicious, but I don't eat meats I cook. I don't trust them. And Pikachu, my sincerest apologies. I knew I should have let Pikana teach me Chu-speak before I tried anything._

Dares:

Pikachu-Accept my apology. Do so and you get infinite of your favorite food.

Grown-up Link-go meet the Picori from Minish Cap.

Meta Knight-fight Groundskeeper Willy from the Simpsons without your sword or wings.

Truths:

Marth-what is the average wingspan of a swallow?

Ice Climbers-what's the point of climbing mountains anymore now that your veggies are back?

Peach-what's it like being an extremely violent emo person?

Not my best, but they work.

Pikachu: Yes you should have studied up first with that fine authoress, good sir. And I accept your desperate apology.

Food falls from the cave ceiling and lands next to Pikachu. He then begins to devour it while more food falls to replace the old.

Mewtwo: 50 bucks he won't be able to move before the show is over.

ML: Deal

Metak: I second that

Bob: we only have so much power to run this place so it would be in our best interest to continue the show.

ML: Fine Fine don't get your overalls in a twist.

Metak: *reads next dare* what the hey does this guy mean, I don't speak Swedish!

Screenatron: Let me check the world wide web. Ok got it its some kind of mouse thing that sat on Toon Link's head I believe.

Link walks up to the hat like bird thing. It immediately attacks Link's face ripping it off and eating the remains.

ML: Uhh

Metak: I got dis *grabs cap and chucks into pit of fire*

Meta Knight: Umm I don't know who this guy is talking about.~

ML whispers something in his ear.

Meta Knight: Oh alright.~

Meta Knight walks up to the deranged Scottish groundskeeper.~

Meta Knight: Your school's lawn is on fire after I covered it with gasoline and dropped a match on it.

With a gasp, as in a Scottish gasp which sorta lasts for at least a half a minute, he faints.

Meta Knight: Done~

ML: *hands Metak 50 bucks* Good Job! For winning you get... Solitary Confinement while speakers blast Justin Beaver songs and "Friday" into your ears.

Meta Knight: Say what~

ML grabs him by the cape throws him in the small grey room and locks the door.

ML: *over the sounds of Meta creaming in terror* Remember kids don't smoke or make me lose money. Anyhow, Marth how large is the wingspan of a swallow.

*crickets sounds*

Where the heck is he.

Bowser: Last we saw him he was being chased by Krystal who was trying to get her clothes back.

ML: Wait he kept them on?

Luigi: He-a said they were very-a comfy.

Metak: Why does that make sense.

Mewtwo: I don't know.

ML: Well we still have his clothes. Mewtwo put these on so you can fill in for him.

Mewtwo does as told

Mewtwo: I feel more Japanese than usual. I don't like it. Anyway, I, Marth, say that the wingspan is 40 centimeters.

Nonexistent Crowd: AWWWWW.

ML: Sorry Marthtwo but it is actually 25 to 37 centimeters.

Metak: For missing the question you get the fire pit.

Door opens under Marthtwo and he falls to his fiery demise.

Popo: Because there i nothing else to do where we live. I mean we don't even have any cable, or electricity, or toilets!

ML: Gross

Metak: Mmmmhmmm

ML: *Reads truth which really is partially a dare.* Ohh that means someone has to go outside and ask her this.

Metak:... ALL IN FAVOR OF WARIO SAY AYE!

Entire room: AYE!

Wario gets kicked outside followed by bloody screams of terror and the sound of claws meeting flesh.

ML: Hey, that's all that Foxpilot sent in.

Screenatron: No duh

ML: You know what Screenatron, IM SICK OF YOUR SASS

Screenatron: *pulls out giant laser* Really?

ML: Um *gulps* No, go ahead with the next batch please.

Screenatron: _From Ultra-Tech 777 (who should have gone first but I didn't see him)_

_My account got suspended... Lol, emo Peach._

Red, why did your parents name you after a color?

Lucas and Ness, why don't you guys have your own powers? (I haven't played Mother/Earthbound, but my friend said something about this.)

And, Jigglypuff, sing the Jigglypuff song, backwards.

Red: I don't know why... I just realized how bad that is... *runs away crying like the little 10 year old emo kid he is.*

ML: Why is it so fun watching him cry.

Snake: Because in the games he has no emotion or face detail *shows off epic face detail*

Metak: Wow, nice. Too bad I'm just a puffball, if I wasn't I bet I would have detail *sighs*

ML: Yes, why is that Ness and Lucas.

Ness: Because Lucas is just a robot me designed to look like a different person.

ML: *drops bag of chips* Wow.. Wait, my chips! That's it fire pit for you!

Ness falls into the pit with Marthtwo.

Jigglypuff sings her song backwards. Then everybody on the planet becomes extremely hyper. Marth bashes through a wall, still wearing Krystal's clothes, as Krystal pursues. Metak, Meta Knight, Excalibur, and Montpelier begin extreme sword fighting which cuts off Squirtle's head which cause Red to extreme cry. ML, perfectly fine cause he is always as hyper as he can get, approaches Jiggly.

ML: Sing forwards *dodges extreme sword fight slash* and hurry before we all kill each other and Red drowns us with tears.

Jiggly does as told and all returns to normal.

Metak: AHH, WERE IS MY ARM!

Bowser: *coughs up arm* Sorry.

Screenatron: _From, Doggiefan_

_YOU WAS GONE TOO LONG!_

Yoshi- Sorry buddy. I can't fight loopholes... Will burning every copy of the Twilight saga make you feel better?*hands him every copy ever made and a blowtorch*

Everyone- BONFIRE! YAY! WHO WANTS SMORES?

Nonfavorites- Hm... Your deaths weren't brutal enough... IN THE FIRE YOU GO!*Coats them in gasoline and shoves them in*

Marth and Ike- Read every yaoi fanfic on yourselves ever made

Mario and Sonic- NO DRUG MUSHROOMS OR RINGS FOR YOU*Burns them all in bonfire*

Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff- *hands over every type of weapon imaginable* Go nuts

Bowsers and Dedede's Minions- REBEL MY UNAPPERCIATED FRIENDS! REBEL! Share with kirby and friend's pile of weapons

Marth and Ike- Reaction?

Mario and Sonic- Has withdrawl set in yet?

All Twilight books on the planet appear next to Yoshi.

ML: Ok kid *hands Doggie's blowtorch* Good cooking

Yoshi: wait, but I like this book.

Meanwhile on the International Space Station...

A cosmonaut just so happens to look in the direction of the cave. He then blinks as there is a bright flash and then gasps as a giant mushroom cloud explosion appears on the earth.

Back at the cave...

ML is standing, covered in ash, with a finger on a big red button on his master remote, were Yoshi once was is only a pile of ash and burning horribleness some people call "books", everyone else is just staring in the direction Yoshi once was.

ML: Next..

ML: *looks at the pile of burning horrible non-books* that must be what she means by bonfire.

All sit and enjoy smores while ML gathers Doggie's non-favorites.

ML: *too non-faves* Doggiefan has something special for you. First *dumps gasoline on them* and second, *kicks them into the fire pit*

Metak throws Ike and Marth, along with Marthtwo into a room full of computer all with those fics on them.

Metak: *locks door* With that done, *grabs rings and mushrooms and tosses into fire*

Sonic and Mario: NOOOOO!

Weapons appear next to Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff, not Yoshi since he is dead for the rest of this episode. Pikachu and Jiggly puff reach for some weapons but Kirby eats them all.

Jiggly and Pikachu: HEY!

Kirby: What, she said go nuts, but these sure don't taste like cashews or any other nut I know.

ML: *facepalms*

Meanwhile at the annual minion reunion...

Goomba: HEY GUYS LET'S REBEL!

Waddle Doo: Let's not and say we did.

Goomba: Ok.

Back to the cave.

Metak let's out Marth, Ike and Marthtwo. Who all have blank stares on their faces.

ML: What's wrong with them doc?

Doc Mario: Hmm... *pokes them in the head* Oh I see their brains have exploded.

ML: Ohh... Well I guess that lets us know what they think.

Doc Mario: *rubs pads* CLEAR! *zaps*

Marthtwo: AHHHHHH, oh wait what happened.

ML: Don't ask. Oh, and you can take off Marth's clothes know.

Mewtwo: Thank Arceus!

Mario and Sonic are sitting in the corner eating each other.

ML: And that explains that

Marth walks in with his actual clothes on.

Marth: Sure does.

ML: Well, I guess that's it folks.

Mewtwo: Remember stay in school

Metak: Don't talk to old hobos that have belly buttons that spit fire.

ML: and leave dares down there by clicking the little button.

Metak: And remember again that everyone in this room, including OCs *stares at Ex and Monty* can be dared.

ML: so good bye *sound of Peach and Ridley busting down the door* DANG IT!

**Will they all get killed by anti peach and Ridley. Will we ever find out where Marth put Krystal's clothes. Will you guys ever leave dares for my OCs. Will I ever decide to put Elizabeth in this. Find out next time. (probably in a week or two) And also that review button has a cold and every time you click it and leave a review I make it soup. Please. Think about the buttons!**


End file.
